Shinto Goosuto
by Koota Jakan and Yamimaru
Summary: what happen when the gang come across a new girl who is a demon and is only 15 left outside alone. read and find out
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer : i do not own INUYASHA but i own the plot and Shinto Goosuto

Kagome has a dream about a strange girl left alone at the well .it turns out that Bankotsu knows more than he ios telling about her and Inuyasha wants to know.mean while kouga is gtting suspicious abut the new girl oo and goes to find out about her. Kagome and inuyasha fight Bankotsu for information but he doesn''t tell them anything at all about her.Kouga trys to talk to her but she ignores him she on;ly listens if you use sign languagand she is mute ever since Inuyasha killed her parents.Sanga and Miroku Have brought her to Keade's to try and get her to talk but she only shakes with fear even more when shes there.what will the gang do when Bankotsu goes and captures the girl and escapres.

PLease review if you want story

-owl


	2. discovery

Discliamer: i do not own Inuyasha i only own the plot and Shinto Goosuto

"Kagome's dream "Inu Yasha look over there it a girl she lloks lost and cold come on lets help"said Kagome.

"Feh,She a demon kagome and a demon who works for naraku."said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha she can't be more than 15 she can't hurt you"said Kagome.

"Fine i'll help her alright said Inuyasha chargeing at The girl sitting outside the well the girl sensed this and jumped

"InuYasha Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari!" yelled Kagome

"Owww what was that for?"Inuyasha yelled

"You know exactly what it was for Baka"kagome yelled just then Bankotsu showed up and ordered The girl to step back by sign language .The girl imediately obeyed him.

"Leave NOW!" yelled bankotsu.

"Why should we?"yelled Inuyasha

"You are messing with a ghost demon "said BAnkotsu

"Whats her name?"asked Koagome

"Give me a shard and i'll tell you."said Bankotsu

"Never you bastard!" yelled inuyasha chargeing at him but he just dodged the attack.

"Tell us now!" shouted Kagome pointiung an arrow at him .The girl ran in front Bankotsu and blocked him like a shield.

"Move "shouted Inuyasha

"Fool she don't listewn to know one she can hear but she only pulled awa listens if you use sign language."said Bankotsu.

"Move Now!" yelled Inu yasha again.but she just stood there.

"Sasngo take her and go back to the keade's"said Kagome

"Alright Kagome"said Sango going ovcer to the girl and takeing her hand.But The girl just pulled away.

"shinto!"yelled Bankotsu

"Huh?"askeed kagome confused

"Kagome Get away from him !"yelled Inuyasha

Bankotsu told the girl to brake free and run by sign language the girl nodded and broke free and ran.

"Kagome she obeys him why?"asked SANGO

"I don't know?"said Kaogome.

"Well what ever the reason for this its probally a good one she is shielding him from harm"said Miroku.

"Kagome her eyes are turning red what do we do?"asked shipou

Inuyasha charged forth at Bankotsu but the girl again ran in front of him and started growling posssesively protectively.

"Huh ?InuYasha stay away from him now she'll hurt you" yelled Kagome

"Lady sango why do you think the girl is doing this?"asked Miroku

"I don't know it as if...Oh My god i think their mates"said sango

"fool you think i would want to be her mate shes too young"said Bankotsu.The girl just started crying and Bankotsu just stared at her with confusion.then got the point and said something in sign language.The girl nodded then smiled.

"inuyasha leave him alone if you want live."Kikyou said coming from the forest.

"Kikyou?"asked Inuyasha.Then she walked up to Inuyasha

"I am the girls care taker and she wishes to be with Bankotsu so let her be with him ."said Kikyou

"But hes the enemy kikyou?"asked Inuyasha confused.

"Yes and she a wolf slash ghost demon so she can summon her parents and you will die "said Kikyou walking away

and towards the girl.

"Lady Kikyou you have come for Shinto i see"said Bankotsu

"Yes"said Kikyou takeing the girls hand and walking away with her.

"Inuyasha shes in love with him thats why she was protecing him "said Sango.The girl started crying.Kikyou stopped and grabbed Bankotsu and he left with them without saying a word..


End file.
